


Teddy's Day Off

by ITSJUSTICE



Series: The Potter-Prince Family [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-05 20:20:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21214493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ITSJUSTICE/pseuds/ITSJUSTICE
Summary: 5 year old Teddy has the day off from school because of an accident at the school.





	Teddy's Day Off

"Good Morning Beloved, Teddy's principal just sent me a patronus saying that the school will be closed today as there is a ghost flooding the hallways." Harry said as soon Severus walked into the kitchen. 

Seeing the blank look that his husband normally wore before his first cup of coffee, Harry handed over the cup before pulling his half awake husband into his arms. He felt the other man relax as he took the first sip of his pumpkin spice coffee. Severus was not a morning person and you couldn't get a word out of him until he had whole cup of coffee or Teddy asked him a question. He could feel the moment Severus realized what he said earlier. 

"What are we supposed to do with Teddy today Harry. Andromeda is out of town and Molly has to work today."

"Well I can't take him to class with me because the students are practicing the spells they learned this week and as you are only doing demonstrations today he should be fine staying with you Love." Harry said as he caressed his husband's slim waist. 

"Alright I will take my son to class with me today." Severus said as he walked off to wake said son.

"Baby that was petty even for you." Harry said with a laugh as he walked into the bedroom to get ready for class. 

Severus just laughed softly as he opened the door of Teddy's room. He quietly walked into the room and with a gentleness he rarely showed, woke the sleeping boy.

"Come on sweetheart it's time to wake. You will be coming to work with mommy." As soon as Severus said that Teddy jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. Severus just chuckled as he followed behind at a more relaxed pace.

"Severus how did you get him out of bed so fast. It normally takes me bribing him with candy before he even opens his eyes." Harry said again wrapping his arms around his husband's waist. 

"It's because he has always wanted to come to class with me Beloved. And it's also because I'm the mom. Children his age listen more to the mother during this time or so I've been told." Severus said as he wrapped his arms around Harry's neck. 

Most of the day Teddy sat in Severus classroom behind Severus' desk and colored. If any of the students were curious about the fact that Harry Potter's godson was in his classroom no one asked. During Severus' second to last class of the day he had Teddy stay in his office so that he could watch his NEWT level class brew their potions. After the next class came in Teddy came running into the classroom and then hid behind Severus. 

A moment later the Muggle Studies teacher came running into the room obviously looking for someone. When the man's blue eyes connected with Severus he said, "There was a little boy playing in your office and when I asked him what he was doing he took off running in this direction. Have you seen him?"

When Severus felt Teddy's little hands grip him tighter and released a soft whimper he leaned down to pick him up. Teddy's hair changed colors multiple times before settling on black as he laid his head in the crook of Severus' neck.

"Is this the child you seen in my office?" Severus asked with a sneer that was still scary despite the cute kid in his arms and when the man nodded Severus' glare turned vicious. "This child who happens to be my son was supposed to be in my office unlike you so kindly leave my classroom so that I may resume teaching."

The other professor's mouth just gaped open before turning quickly to exit the room. As Severus' attention refocused on his students he began teaching as if nothing happened. By the time class was over the students had managed to pay attention after several house points had been taken. 

Instead of going to the Great Hall for dinner, Severus went through his office to get back into his chambers. He put Teddy on the floor before going to take off his robes. When he came back out Teddy was playing with his toy cars on the floor. Severus called for an elf and order their dinner before joining Teddy on the floor. 

Two hours later after Teddy had been fed, bathed and dressed for bed Harry came in looking exhausted and irritated. "Severus did you really have to aggravate the Muggle Studies professor before dinner? He complained about how rude you were the entire meal."

"Harry please put Teddy to bed and I'll make it up to you for having to deal with the annoying man during dinner later."

"Alright come on Teddy tell mommy good night and I'll read you your favorite bedtime story. "

"Good Night mommy I love you." 


End file.
